Sakura Hamato
Bio Sakura is the daughter of Serengela and Raphael. She lives with them, her uncles Leo, Donnie and Mikey in the underground lair. Being the first mutant to be born from two other mutants, Sakura is an organic mutant. Making the ability of Retro-Mutagen (to change a mutant back to its original from) have no effect on her. Like it would any other mutant. With organic mutagen running through her blood, Sakura is more powerful than any regular mutant. But has a hard time controlling her strength. With her so claimed 'stronger self', Sakura would like to have more challenges and tests. But since Serena doesn't want her getting hurt, she trains Sakura at the same pace she was taught. With Sakura's combined skills of both the Hamato Clan(Raphael) and Foot Clan(Serena), her fighting style is vast. Personality Sakura gets her more reckless and dare-devil personality from her father. And her kinder and more 'intelligent' side from her mother. Although other traits like her sense of adventure, wit and determination, she gains from both. Sakura, when she grows older, also seems to have a knack for a little mischief and holds a bit of a temper. Relationships Serena and Raphael: Sakura loves and respects both of her parents very much. Sakura looks to her father for strength and to her mother for life advice. Even thought Sakura loves them both, she feels more close to her father than her mother. Sometimes, Sakura feels obligated to follow in her parents footsteps and be apart of the Hamato Ninja Clan and protect the city. Not that she would mind taking care of her city, but for once, Sakura would like to feel free to have her own future. Sakura does not know about Serena's past life as Becca Stockman, yet. Serena is also the parent who takes charge of Sakura's training, more than Raphael. The Turtles: When her parents aren't around, Sakura's loving and trustworthy uncles take the lead. While growing up, Sakura was mostly homeschooled by Donatello. Leo and Mikey are there for some supportive companionship, such as something she doesn't think her parents would understand. Her Uncle Michelangelo also provides her with video game tips and cooking skills, while her Uncle Leonardo sometimes gives Sakura ninja training along with life lessons. Splinter: Sakura feels unfortunate that she never got to meet her Grandfather. And the way everyone talks about him, she feels like something in her life is missing. From time to time, her parents and/or uncles will tell her little stories about Master Splinter. The one story Sakura loves to hear most is the story of Splinter, Tang Shen, and the night he confronted Shredder. She says 'it's sad, but that's what makes it great'. '''Karai: '''Sakura looks up to Karai as her 'Aunt Miwa', and Karai kindly takes the name. Much to her parents' dismay, Karai encourages Sakura to get the most of her life by bending the rules a bit. Telling her that 'no one got anything done cooped up in the sewers.' Trivia * Sakura's chosen ninja mask is magenta * most of Sakura's physical traits are inherited from her father * In Japanese, ''Sakura ''means 'cherry blossom' * Sakura inherits the same 'Demonic Powers' of her mother Gallery Sakura young.png Sakura8.png Sakura14.png Sakura9.png Category:Fan child Category:Turtle Category:Mutant Category:Female Category:OC